Dark
by PokemonandPJO
Summary: Kate wants to become a Pokemon Ranger, but with her past, will she be able to achieve her dreams? Also, what's up with her at night? Rated T for slight swearing. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm sooooooo excited! Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**

** ~Liz **

_A little girl runs through the dark woods, crying. She is wearing a black shirt and blue jeans that are smeared with mud and blood. Her spiky brown pigtails are messed up and splattered with… paint? A dark shadow suddenly appears in front of her as she screams. _

"_Capture on!"_

_A boy's voice could be heard as a white disk circles around the shadow. A pretty girl with blue hair jumps out, grabs the girl, and quickly runs away. A boy with dark blue hair quickly follows the girl with blue hair as they run into a building. _

"_Mission complete… sort of," said the boy as he did a pose. The older girl just rolled her eyes and put down the little girl._

"**_Are you okay?"_**

**Well… how was it for the first chapter? Can you guess who the boy and 2 girls are? And, yeah I know, it's short, but… it's all part of the suspense! Oh, I forgot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Review! Next chapter is coming up soon!**


	2. First Day

***grinning like a retard* **

**Hey, what's up? **

**The Boy (from last chapter): the ceiling**

***rolls eyes* NOT what I mean. Idiot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Read, review, and enjoy!**

"Capture on!"

A girl with spiky brown hair in pigtails wore a green uniform with a yellow tie, accompanied with short blue jeans. She had a styler in her hand and was circling her arm directing the white sphere around the unsuspecting Pikachu.

"Capture complete!" The girl shouted in excitement. In the corners of the building, a young man stepped out grinning darkly.

"My name, it is Kaplan. Congrats, you're now a member of our army… an elite school of power no one has seen before. As proof of your admittance, you shall keep the styler you have used for the test. With your help, we will take over…"

The creepy guy was cut off by a yell.

"KAPLAN!" A woman with red hair, a green blouse, and white skirt stormed up to Kaplan.

"I thought I told you to stop scaring my students!" She yelled. Mr. Kaplan chuckled nervously while sweating buckets.

"Sorry, sorry, the timing was just too perfect!" The woman rolled her eyes while the girl sweatdropped.

"Er… ahem," Kaplan turned to face the girl. "Are you sure that you never used a styler before? That was quite an impressive capture."

"No, but my friend is a Ranger," replied the girl with a smile. The woman, who was obviously her teacher, smiled and said,

"I'm your teacher, ; it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Kate," said the girl, now identified as Kate.

"Right, now follow me to your classroom. I'm sure that everyone will love to meet you!" exclaimed cheerfully. Kate beamed and followed her teacher as Kaplan shouted after her,

"Have fun!"

**Woo hoo! I finished my 2****nd**** chapter! Review please! :D**


	3. No Time For Cockiness!

**Hi peoples! Please review! I haven't gotten a SINGLE review since I started this fanfic! (Except for PokemonGirl14)!**

**The Boy: That's because everyone hates you, especially me.**

**Shut up! I wasn't talking to you anyways…**

**The Boy: When will I be mentioned?**

**When you aren't so annoying… anyways, you were already in the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (sadly or else I could beat **_**him**_** up)**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Alright class, we will be having a new student in our class today!" was the first thing that said as she entered the classroom. Keith wasn't so sure if that was what said. I mean, she could have said that we will be having a Purugly as our class pet, but that doesn't make ANY sense. Well, whatever she said, the class burst into chatter. Honestly? Keith didn't care at all.

The door creaked opened and a pretty brunette with pale blue eyes walked into the room. All of the boys nearly drooled, well, except for Keith. Still, the brunette was very pretty, even Keith couldn't disagree with that.

"I'm Kate Hitomi, 12 years old, and I'm from Ringtown in Fiore," the girl said confidently. "I'm here to be a Ranger."

'_Hmm…' _Keith thought. _'Confident, huh? Well not for long. I'm the best soon-to-be Ranger, and I'm not losing to some petty girl. __**Definitely **__not by a girl.' _ Keith must have spaced out because the girl stared at him like he was an idiot. Which, he was.

"So… you want me to sit next to the guy who's in la-la land?" asked Kate. nodded along with the rest of the students who looked like they agreed with the _wonderful_ description. Keith just glared at everyone, his cheeks slowly reddening. Kate smirked as she plopped down in the seat next to him.

"That's it for treating you like the new girl! Now, you're all my students who I take pride in to teach!" exclaimed. "Today will be a free session. You should make up any missing homework that you might have." looked sharply at Keith and continued, "Let's all try our hardest to become rangers, operators, and mechanics!"

Everyone cheered.

"I'll be in the staff lounge if anyone needs me," looked at a girl with puffy blond hair. "Rhythmi, could you please show Kate around the school?"

"Sure! I'll be glad to!" Rhythmi chirped. left the room, and almost immediately, chaos erupted.

"Hey, new kid!" Keith sneered as everyone quieted down. "How long did it take for you to capture the Pikachu? An hour?"

"Wrong. It only took a few seconds," Kate said calmly as the others gaped at her. Keith's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"You… you…" he spluttered. Rhythmi finally regained her senses and flashed a smile at Kate.

"Congrats!" You even beat Keith's high score!" she grinned. "Anyone who beats Keith at something is my friend! I'm Rhythmi, by the way. I'm going to be an operator, like my family wanted. Also so I could boss around a _certain someone_." She smirked and glanced at Keith who scowled at her.

"Well, I have one advice about : don't make her mad. EVER," Rhythmi said seriously. She led Kate out of the class as the others began to study. As for Keith? Well… he whipped out a pillow out of nowhere and fell asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And… cut!**

**The Boy: You sound like a movie director…**

**Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I apologize for not updating quickly. I've got a lot on my mind, and couldn't really focus. So yeah, sorry. Expect updates on the weekends though.**

**The Boy: You make it sound like you're lazy. **

**I'M NOT, YOU MYTH-O-MANIAC! **

**The Boy: … What does that mean? **

***rolls eyes* **

**IF you paid attention in class, you **_**might**_** know what it means. It means "liar" in old Greek speak. (Really, I got this from a book).**

**REVIEW PEEPS! OR ELSE!**

**The Boy (sarcastically): Scary.**

**YOU'RE DEAD MEAT LOVER BOY!**


	4. Friends

Kate gagged as she and Rhythmi stepped (or more like ran) out of Mr. Kincaid's room. Kate coughed, trying to get the perfume out of her nose. She really felt bad for the kids in his class. I mean, c'mon, who wants a perfume maniac as their teacher?

"Is he always*cough*like that?" Kate asked. Rhythmi nodded, too dizzy from the perfume to talk **(A/N:** **See?! Perfume. Is. Poisonous.** **Now, repeat after me: Perfume is poisonous. Good job!)**

_*Flashback*_

_ Rhythmi opened the doors to Mr. Kincaid's room and walked in with Kate following. Immediately, everyone's heads swiveled around to look at the 'intruders'. Mr. Kincaid glared at them, probably thinking along the lines of 'How dare they interrupt my class!'_

_Rhythmi cleared her throat._

"_Um… I'm just showing the new student around." _

_Mr. Kincaid glared and nodded, his… swirly, curly, bouncy lemonade smoothie bobbling along._

"_There are 2 important rules that will help you go far in your life. #1: Don't run in the hallways. #2: Don't accuse others without evidence. Now go along, shoo." _

"_Right…" And that is how Kate and Rhythmi ended up coughing and choking on perfume outside of Mr. Kincaid's room._

_*Flashback end*_

After their coughing fit, Rhythmi showed Kate the library. She walked over to a corner of the library next to a boy.

"That's Isaac, he's a genius. His IQ is 162, which is also his height (**A/N: Don't know if this is correct… Sorry). **Kate looked a little bit awkward.

"Hi…?"

The boy jumped, clearly not expecting her. He looked up slightly annoyed.

"I was just doing an eight-digit multiplication problem in my head when you interrupted me."

Kate gaped. Rhythmi was correct; this boy is a genius. Speaking of the devil…, Rhythmi smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was just showing Kate around the school. Kate, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is Kate."

The two shook hands.

Isaac smiled. "Nice to meet you." Kate grinned, knowing that Isaac will be a valuable friend in the future.

"The feeling's mutual." Rhythmi interrupted their 'bonding' by clearing her throat.

"Anyways, we have to go… Hey Isaac, do you want to come along?" Rhythmi asked. Kate frowned, feeling like she was missing something. Hold on, was Rhythmi _blushing_?! Kate grinned, feeling triumphant.

"Sorry. Gotta catch up on my studying. Thanks for the offer, though." Rhythmi just shrugged and she walked out with Kate. After that, she showed Kate the rest of the school and the training room where Mr. Kaplan showed her the basics **(A/N: Don't wanna bore you, right? ;P. You better be thanking me).**

As they walked out of the training room, they heard a familiar scream. Rhythmi's eyes widened.

"That was Janice!" she cried. They quickly ran to where they heard the scream. They saw Janice, the caretaker, trying to catch the bidoofs.

"Well well, I was wondering what all the ruckus was about." The two girls swiveled their heads to the door. Keith.

"Well? Don't just stand there!" Rhythmi shouted, "Capture the bidoofs!" Keith grinned.

"Now, that won't be fun, would it? Let's see who captures the most bidoof, newbie!"

"Argh! Just capture the bidoof, already! And while you're at it, the 'newbie's name is Kate!" Rhythmi shouted, annoyed. Keith smirked, ignoring her.

"Well, newbie?" Kate glared at him, gritting her teeth.

"You're on!" she shouted. With that, they ran around, capturing the bidoof. Soon, there was only 1 left. The two rivals glared and pointed their stylers towards the last bidoof, who was innocently grazing the grass.

"Capture on!" they shouted simultaneously. Two disks shot out circling the bidoof who looked up. The disks kept on striking against each other, making the capture more difficult. Kate and Keith glared at each other, before running closer.

'_Score!'_ Keith thought. He stuck out a foot as Kate ran past him. She tripped as he ran towards the bidoof. He soon captured it, grinning.

"Oh yeah! I won! In your face! Ha!" He ran around, cheering.

"But still, that was-"his words died in his throat as he turned around to Kate. In the middle of his victory, he had forgotten about Kate. Her ankle was swollen and purple. Even though he may not be the best at health, he was sure that your ankles don't twist that way.

"Listen, I-" he was cut off by Janice.

"Thanks you two! I would have still been trying to calm those bidoofs down if not for you! And- oh my! Are you alright, Kate?" Kate smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"But-"

"I'm serious. I'm fine." Janice frowned.

"Alright, if you insist." She walked off, herding the bidoofs. Keith and Rhythmi knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course not, you idiot! It's your fault in the first place!"

"Geez, just asking." Rhythmi gasped, remembering something.

"How am I going to show her… you know…" Kate blinked.

"Wait, you mean there's more? Just how big _is_ this school?!" Keith grinned.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of the transportation!" He scooped down, and picked up Kate. He groaned immediately as he slowly got up.

"Just what have you been eating, lady?! You weigh a ton!" Kate glared at him.

"You did NOT just say that." She punched his shoulder, and smirked as Keith doubled over. Meanwhile, Rhythmi just shook her head, amused.

"As amusing as this is, we have to get going."

"Yes ma'am!" Keith saluted, well he tried. It ended up with Kate's foot kicking his head.

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.

The trio arrived at a huge statue. Keith dropped Kate at the end of the statue.

"And this is Ascension Square. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kate nodded, in awe.

"Anyways, will you be friends with me?" Rhythmi asked.

"What- wait no! Don't be friends with -pants over there. Be friends with me!" Kate frowned slightly.

'_Should I give them a chance? After all, they __**are**__ nice, but…'_ Kate watched the two bicker.

'_No… I should give them a chance… Maybe.' _She smiled, making a decision. She cleared her throat, startling the two.

"I'll be friends with both of you."

**Well? How was it? Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. And yeah, I know I didn't update for a long time, yada yada yada. Sorry about that, but I can only update on breaks or weekends. I probably won't be updating for a long time… like for a month, maybe. Sorry. Anyways, please please review! I won't be updating unless I get like at least 10 reviews. Thanks!**


	5. ADOPTION

**A/N: I am VERY sorry to my readers, but I honestly give up on this story. I don't have any ideas and well… I just lost interest in this… I feel like it's just another thing I HAVE to do and I just write fanfics for fun, so yeah. I'm giving this story up. Whoever wants to adopt this (though I honestly don't know why you'd want to have this piece of crap), PM me or review. Once again, I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY. **


End file.
